


Unaltered Human Soul Logs

by TurtleTailTheQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTailTheQueen/pseuds/TurtleTailTheQueen
Summary: The humans of Unaltered tell their stories.  What life was like, why they fell, and in most cases, how they were killed.
Kudos: 5





	Unaltered Human Soul Logs

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a slightly modified version of the same story that is posted on my tumblr. A little more has been added to the story, and some details have been changed as well.

**Human Soul Logs:**  
**Color: Yellow**  
**Attribute: Justice**  
**Ability: Sprint**  
  


**[Log start]**  
  


[The camera turns on focusing a bit clumsily on the unclose face of a young male child. He has messy, spiky brown hair, light skin, freckles, and large honey colored eyes. He sticks the end of tongue out as he adjusts the camera before sitting back. He wears a yellow checked cowboy shirt, a child's cowboy hat hangs around his neck by its chin strap. He emits a yellow aura.]  
  
"Hello, my name is Evan, and I am ten years old." He smiles at the camera. "Um, Alphys and Sans and Pap thought it would be a good idea for us to log why we fell and what life was like for us?" 

[The young male continues on with his "story" without pause.] 

"Life was ok. Mommy was angry a lot. She yelled a lot and sometimes she hit me... she threw things a lot too... I think Ruka had it worse... She always protected me. B-but anyways, more about how I fell. I was playing outside, cause we lived on the side of the mountain so I wasn't afraid, not of the mountain at least. Mommy was really mad that day though and she said to leave her alone so I went to go play. I wanted to make sure I didn't bother her so I went exploring. I found the cave and thought there might be a lizard inside! It was really dark... but I wasn't scared! I was scared when I fell though..." 

[He pauses here seeming to be remembering the moment before shaking his head and continuing.] 

"B-But the landing wasn't so bad! There was a weird flower monster down there, he told me his name but I don't remember then he tried to hit me so I shot him with my nerf gun."   
  
[He holds up what seems to be a plastic gun in the shape of an old western pistol, it looks old, but he holds it tightly. It must be special to him for some reason.]  
  
"It seemed to hurt him a lot and I feel kinda bad but he left really fast so I guess that was good cause then he couldn't hit me again... Um after that I found the ruins and the Toriel! She gave me pie! I wanted to keep exploring though because I knew mommy would be angry if I didn't come when she called me so I had to convince Toriel to let me go. I thought she would be mad but she just seemed sad... I remember the doors to the snowy path place were really big. The last thing I remember before waking up was walking down the path, I heard a cracking sound I think? And then everything went black. Everything was black for a long time..." 

[The young male sits still and stays quiet for aproximently three minutes.]  
  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore." 

[Is abruptly stated and he leans forwards switching off the camaera.]  
  


**[Log Ends]**

**Author's Note:**

> More logs comming soon. Got 7 more to go. Of course if you liked this or it interested you, leave Kudos and a comment. <3


End file.
